Old Haunts
by SirJamesLester
Summary: A short story regarding Fiona's return to Gotham city. She returns to find that so much has changed, but most of all her best, and only, childhood friend, who has been through a lot of grief.
1. Prologue

I read a few similar stories and this awoke my muse, if you will. I had to write this short one down. It's no where near as dark as most – I'm afraid I wanted to help Jonathan Crane back onto the right tracks again, although he needed some help from a childhood friend to do so. I should warn you there might be some fluff.  
I do not own the Batman franchise or any of its characters. Neither do I own the song lyrics with which I start my chapters.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Old haunts are for forgotten ghosts _– Old Haunts _by _The Gaslight Anthem

The kids jeered and laughed as the boy turned and tried to block them out.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted, crying with his hands over his ears. I ran over, doing my best to chase off the kids. "Go away! Leave him alone," they only laughed harder, but they did back off, with cries of "scarecrow!"  
"Are you ok? Don't listen to them…" I said to the boy, and it became clear why he had earned the nickname. He was scraggly, stick thin and his clothes were old and torn.

He nodded, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. He nodded unsurely.

"My name is Fiona, what's yours?" I asked kindly.  
"Jonathan Crane," he said automatically, like he was trained. I helped Jon pick up some books he had dropped.  
"Would you like to come over for tea?" I asked politely, hardly expecting him to say yes, which he did rather shyly. I hoped my mum wouldn't mind.

We soon became quite good friends. Being the outcasts we were, we had few other friends, and so grew very close. In the few years I knew him, I never once was invited round his house, but some things I could guess. I figured out that he lived with his father and grandmother. His father was violent and controlling, possibly why his mother was no longer around, but his grandmother couldn't offer any comfort to Jon. Which was why he was round our house so much. I could even swear he was starting to look healthier – less scarecrow like.

It all soon changed. Thomas and Martha Wayne had been shot dead in the streets in front of their son Wayne. Things went down hill from there, until about a year after, my father declared he had got another, apparently better, job in another city.  
And so we moved, and Jon became just a ghost from my past.


	2. Chapter One

Now onto the story! Sorry, this first chapter is rather short, I shall work hard to make the next two chapter longer (there will be 3 chapter and one prologue in total)  
also, I the couple of you who have already added this to their faves/followed this - I shall try not to disappoint :3

Finally, i would like to say that I do not own batman or its characters and settings :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

_So now the years are rolling by, and it's not long since you and I could have been train drivers and astronauts_ – Isabel _by_ Frank Turner

I stood at the station, breathing in the bitter air. I was finally back. My parents weren't pleased with my choice to move back to Gotham City, they felt it was much too dangerous, what with the fall of Arkham and the Narrows and then the rise of the Joker. Not to mention the mysterious batman who prowled the streets. Despite this, I missed the city in a weird way. It had always been my plan to move back someday, and part of me craved the adventure of the bigger city. Besides, Gotham PD had been quick to take me on when I expressed my interest – they were quite low on staff, most had either been corrupt and therefore fired, or 'lost'.  
I soon waved down a taxi, and helped the driver load my numerous bags into the boot.  
"You moving here or something?" the cabby asked, attempting to make small talk as the boot filled.  
"yeah," I answered, it could have been worse, but my dad had insisted on driving down to the city the week before to check out, and fill, my apartment.  
The cab driver scoffed.  
"good luck" he said sarcastically. I bit my lip, Gotham wasn't that bad, was it?

It was. I found that out at my next, and first, day at work – there was almost a daily mugging or theft. The city was rotten to the core, and there was only a select few that thought it could be saved. One of those people was Commissioner Gordon. I was certain he lacked a great deal of hate for a man who had supposedly killed cops and kidnapped Gordon's family. It just threw into the light how much had changed since I had left. I felt almost like the odd one out, barely knowing who the Batman was and the events that had occurred since his appearance. But I didn't have the time to find out any details, because I was quickly sent out to patrol with one of my new co-workers.

By the time I got home, I was absolutely exhausted. I had dealt with a number of problems, and some shopping on my way home. I couldn't believe I had another full day of work tomorrow; by the end of the week I would be dead.  
I was so very thankful that I had unpacked the day before, albeit out of boredom as oppose to organisation. My apartment was nicely set out, my dad had one a good job, but it still felt bare. I looked out of the window at the streets of Gotham. It was almost beautiful in its own concrete-jungle sort of way. I turned on the television whilst I cooked, just for the background noise. I had never liked living alone too much. Back at my old apartment I was always having friends round for dinner or just a coffee. I could hear my mother's voice in my head, saying, "I told you so" as she surely would if the big city frightened enough to want to move back. No, I was going to stick this out, but first, I needed food. The familiar sound of the news echoed into the kitchen as I scoured the cupboards in a moment of amnesia. I shut the cupboard and aimed for the shopping bags on the floor. Whilst I set the pasta to boil, I decided to put the rest of the food away. A vaguely familiar name on the news peaked my interest. _Dr Crane_. I recognised the surname, but couldn't place where from. I had had only one friend whilst in Gotham and that was…  
"Jon Crane!" I said aloud, wandering towards the living room to get a look to see what had happened to him. I smiled at the thought that he had become famous, it did not occur to me for a second that it was all because of the wrong reasons. I soon lost interest, however, in the programme when I saw the name was only mentioned in passing. They were now talking about the success of the recently rebuilt Arkham Asylum. I vaguely wondered what had happened there, and what Jon had to do with it. The tone of the new reporter did not make it sound like he had done anything positive. I didn't have long to ponder the subject however, as my thoughts were cut off by the sound of the pasta boiling over.

My second day at work, and already I had dealt with an armed robbery. Only some small-time crooks, but it was still a first for me. It had gone fairly well, we had arrived swiftly thanks to the silent alarm. They were only small time crooks, evidently not very used to robbing larger banks. It still shook me up slightly, so when we got back to the central station, I headed straight for the coffee machine. Things were fairly busy at the station, and Commissioner Gordon could clearly be seen pacing the office on his phone. It didn't look like it was going well.  
"The mayor doesn't agree with the Commissioners choice of criminal psychologist…" a voice came from beside. I had been joined in my coffee break by another cop.  
"hmm?" I replied; I was never really interested in gossip.

"Oh! Sorry… I forget you are new here. I'm Andy," he offered me a hand, I took it, smiling. He seemed nice.  
"Are you new to the job or the city?" he asked inquisitively,

"Neither, really," I bit my lip, re-choosing my words, "what I mean, is, I lived here as a child, but we moved to another city…"  
"and you moved back?" Andy scoffed, smiling all the same. "You must be tougher, and braver, than you look. Have you even heard about what's been going on since you left?"

The next few days I spent mostly with Andy, and various other cops, picking up on everything I had missed in dribs and drabs. The details were very vague, especially of what had happened in the Narrows when it was gassed. I was starting to almost enjoy work. I felt like it was almost getting into a pattern. Arrive at the station, get halfway through a coffee, get called out, and return for lunch, patrol, and get called somewhere else. I found myself settling in, and was more than glad I didn't have to bend the truth when I told my mother over the phone, for the millionth time, "yes, I'm having a great time"

One day, however, when I entered the station, the atmosphere was different. Everyone was on edge, as if anticipating something.  
"What's going on?" I asked, leaning against a table and crossing my arms next to Andy.

"New criminal psychologist is set to arrive any second now…" he said, obvious distaste in his voice. "The Scarecrow," just the way he said it made me shiver.  
"The Scarecrow. He was the one who tried to fear toxin all over Gotham, right?". Andy didn't have a chance to answer, or if he did I didn't hear because Gordon had arrived, along with a familiar face.  
"be nice." Gordon warned, before going into his own office. The tension broken, all the other police officers drifted to their own business.  
"Jon!" I exclaimed once I regained my voice from the shock of seeing him again.

He looked at me blankly for a second, before asking unsurely, "Fiona?"


	3. Chapter Two

Second chapter - I've worked extra hard at making this one longer again :)  
I would love some comments, to see what you guys think

I do not own batman, nor the song lyrics

* * *

Chapter Two

_Don't know where I can buy a heart, the one I've got is shoddy, I need a brand new body, and then I can have a brand new start_ –Tickle Me Pink _by_ Johnny Flynn

I couldn't believe it. I had hoped of seeing him again since I moved back, but I had no idea of course what had happened to Jon after I had left Gotham. He looked exactly the same as the young boy I had invited home for tea, but then, completely different at the same time, it was uncanny, and it was unnerving. He was still stick thin, but the scarecrow-style clothes were gone in favour of a relatively smart suit. He stood up and straight, and I was not surprised to see that he was still very much taller than me. Yet what I recognised most strongly of all were his eyes. Sad blue eyes that were now behind a pair of rimless glasses. He seemed to be acting rather coolly, despite of the obvious looks of distrust circling him. For a moment I had to wonder why, and then it clicked. Scarecrow. All the childhood nicknames had evidently taken a hold. I approached him, unsure of what to think. I couldn't imagine what had happened to make the shy boy I once knew go mad enough to try and gas a whole city.

"Oh, Jon. What happened to you?" I said sympathetically, hugging him and feeling him flinch at the contact. I could feel the glares of my colleagues at my back. The ring of various phones awoke me to my job, so I scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Jon, who was still frozen.  
"I have to go on duty now, but it would mean so much…I mean," I paused, "would you like to come over for tea?" I asked, mimicking myself as a child. Again, surprising me as he had all those years ago, he said yes.

"I don't believe it." Andy said to me as we sat in the car, enjoying the short peace before we got radioed elsewhere.  
"What?" I asked, despite knowing what he meant.

"You inviting Jonathan Crane – _The Scarecrow_ – over your place. Are you mad?" He fingered the steering wheel, not looking me in the eye.  
"I'm sorry," I felt the need to apologise, though not completely sure why, "he's an old childhood friend. My only friend until I moved out of Gotham." I bit my lip.  
"If he's so bad, then why has the Commissioner hired him? Why is he walking the streets for that matter?"

At first Andy just shrugged, but after spotting my glower, replied.  
"Well, they got him a psychiatrist in prison. Wasn't long before they set him on drugs and declared him sane. The Commissioner hired him because, before, he was the leading psychologist at Arkham. That and the fact he was a criminal sets him up to be a pretty good criminal psychologist. And we do need the best to deal with the Joker, and the various scum he haunted." Andy's knuckles tightened around the steering wheel.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but the radio spoke instead.

I immediately collapsed on he sofa when I got home. That last robbery was a tough and incredibly long job. If it weren't for the appearance of a certain man in black, we would most certainly still be trying to sort it out. Gordon had sent a few cops after his trail, but he hadn't looked happy about it. I also had to wonder why he hadn't sent everyone, even though I was grateful he didn't. The batman was supposed to be the most wanted of Gotham, practically everyone wanted him caught, identified, and locked away. Gordon, however, didn't seem enthusiastic in catching the Dark Knight. I didn't have much time to ponder this however, because a hesitant, but precise, knock on the door made me jump off of the sofa and to my feet. Of course! Jon! It had completely slipped my mind, I bustled about, checking the apartment was in order, before stopping to wonder why I was worrying. I hurried to open the door, taking a deep breath before I did so. I opened the door to a very calm Jon holding a bunch of pale blue flowers.

"oh. Wow. You… uh…never brought flowers before,"  
Jon looked at them awkwardly. "oh…you don't like?" he asked, still calm.  
"oh, no! They're lovely. Come in! Sorry, I've just got back…afraid I haven't yet started cooking anything. Sorry," It was probably a good thing Jon was so calm, I was showing enough activity and emotion for the two of us. He entered without a noise and shut the door cautiously behind him. I offered a drink, which he politely refused, perching himself on the end of my sofa. I looked at him sat there apprehensively. I saw at a comfortable distance from him of the sofa.  
"Oh, Jon. What happened to you?" I said, my voice laced with pity.

He looked at me, accusingly.  
"My only friend left," he said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I paused mid-breath. Of course it was. I was about to reply, but he changed the subject.

"Police Officer then…You always were the tough one," he joked, half-heartedly.

"and you were always the clever one," I retorted, with a smile, "I hear you are quite a psychologist, one of the best in Gotham," I challenged. He showed the slightest of smiles, and I knew then that the boy I was a friend with all those years ago was still there somewhere. I leapt up, and made my way to the kitchen  
"I should warn you," I said from the kitchen as I looked through cupboards for some to cook, "I'm not the cook my mother is,".  
"I'm sure it'll be better than mine," he replied from the front room. I peaked round to see him looking at a few of the pictures I had placed around the apartment, trying to make it seem more homely.

I eventually managed to cook a suitable meal and get it served up on my poor excuse for a dining table. He asked me how I had been over the few years, and how I had gotten into police work. I began to tell him about what had happened to me since I left.

I managed to get him to talk about something. Nevertheless, he only talked about the psychology he was doing now, nothing of what he did before, let alone during, his time as the Scarecrow.

When I said goodbye at the end of the evening, I was smiling.

"It's been so great to see you again. I would love it for you to come over again soon, I may not see you at work, so just feel free to just drop in…"  
He nodded and said he'd be glad to, but I did detect a slight lack of sincerity.

He did not turn up the next evening, nor the evening after that. I had pretty much given up on him, when one evening, whilst I was curled up on the sofa watching one of my favourite crime shows, a tap at the door made me leap out of my skin. I got up grumbling about how I was not wearing very respectable clothes and how the murderer was about to be revealed. I stopped grumbling as soon as I opened the door.  
Jon was stood there with a Chinese take away and another small bunch of flowers.

"I hope you haven't eaten," he said, indicating the bag of food, "I thought it would be easier than you having to rush round and cook something,". He handed me the flowers coyly. I thanked him for them,  
"yellow," I commented, "they'll go nice with the blue ones…" I went to place them in the vase with the others. Jon followed me into the flat, closing the door behind him.

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you to come back after last time… as you can see, I'm hardly dressed to receive visitors" I drifted off,  
"I've worn worse…" he said, and I couldn't help but wonder whether he was referring to what he wore as a child or…something else. A slightly awkward silence settled, until Jon broke it.  
"I missed you," he obviously wasn't this comfortable opening up to someone; he probably hadn't done so since I left.  
"So did I, if I am honest, I actually worried about you," I tried to lighten the atmosphere.  
"You had good reason to," Jon replied, a hint of a smile tickling his lips.

By the end of the evening, I had managed to get him to talk a little about why he took an interest in psychology. Hearing his side of the story, as opposed to what I could gather from my fellow cops, made me sympathise with him so much more.

Luckily, the evening ended on a lighter note.

He returned the day after, and the day after that. Sometimes with a take out, sometimes without and he helped me cook. Always with a flower. We frequently traded work stories, as I rarely saw Jon at work. He spent most of his time at Arkham, which he wasn't entirely comfortable with. In his words he had "spent to much time there, and not just as a psychologist".

For me, however, work was going extremely well. So well that I eventually earned myself a promotion to a Police Sergeant. Naturally, Jon suggested we should celebrate by eating out somewhere. This meant that for once, I got to go round his apartment.

It was in one of the more down-trodden parts of Gotham, but thankfully not too far from where I lived. I couldn't believe how much difference a few blocks made to the quality of housing. Inside the flat wasn't too bad. Jon hadn't done much in the way of decorating, so it felt slightly cold and bare. I could see why he liked to come round mine as often as he did. I had a bit of a look, helping him to find his wallet. The apartment was a little bit of a mess, but I couldn't talk as mine was too. It also made me feel better knowing he wasn't as prim and neat as he came across. In one of the room I found something I didn't like.  
"that is a lot of pills Jon…" I said, curiosity making me look closer at them. They were only anti-depressants, but the sheer number shocked me. I looked at him accusingly when his came in, wallet dangling from one hand.  
"you haven't been taking these, have you?" I bit my lip.  
"well…no," he admitted quickly, before explaining even quicker.  
"I don't need them. I'm a psychologist, and I know that all they are is a social-control measure. I'm not depressed, and would rather deal with…"  
"A social-control measure?" I asked, slightly dubious. He nodded.  
"you know, first they used straight jackets, then ECT. Now they just drug people up and dull them down,"

I knew I probably should have, but I did trust him. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. They were just anti-depressants, after all. Still…  
"well, promise me that you'll see someone about it. I mean…if you don't need them, then let someone know so you don't have to keep getting them and lying."  
Jon smiled at me, before leading me out of the apartment.  
"Fine," he said, handing me a pink flower out of nowhere, "however, I probably would need them if you weren't here distracting me and keeping me sane,"


	4. Chapter Three

Sorry this took so long to get out, I really struggled with this chapter - I hope it doesn't show too much

and I would love it if you want to review, tell me how I've done with my first completed fanfic!

also: I don't own batman (as much as I wish I could...)

**Chapter Three**

_But who could love me? I am out of my mind, throwing a line out to sea, to see if I can catch a dream _– She Had The World _by_ Panic! At The Disco

Jon dropped me off later back at my home. I invited him in for a quick coffee, which he accepted graciously. The light-hearted chat soon faded into a satisfied silence. It took me a while to realise that I was staring at him, and him at me. He realised at the same time, and stood up quickly, breaking the trance.

"I should get going. Busy day tomorrow – some poor sod the Joker got to,"

I showed Jon to the door, but just as he left, he turned quickly.

"Fiona…" he gave me a quick and sudden kiss to the lips, and left whilst I stood at the doorway breathless.

I went into work again the next day much happier than usual. I was immediately pounced on, and congratulated by Andy.

"well done, Sergeant. I can see you'll be climbing swiftly up the…ladder,"

I smiled, "ladder sounds about right. And you're right if you think I'm aiming high,"

"so, uh…" Andy started, cautiously, scratching the back of his head as he spoke, "you wanna go out for a drink tonight?"

My mind flicked suddenly to Jon.  
"uh," I mumbled unsurely,  
"as friends! Just two friends, having a drink. Like a celebration," he cut in,  
"yeh. Sure," I smiled, "that would be nice. Yeah,"

Andy turned and got on with his work. I took my phone out of my pocket. I felt that I should call Jon, and possibly invite him, seeing as Andy had confirmed we were only going as friends. He was pretty swift in picking up, to my relief.  
"Oh, hi Fiona. Everything ok?" he sounded slightly rushed,

"sorry, am I interrupting anything?"  
"no…" I heard a door shut in the background, "what's up?"

"oh, nothing important. Just a quick call. I'm going out for a drink with Andy after work, would you like to join us?"  
"no." the answer was pretty blunt, but not completely unexpected.

"oh, fine. Ill probably see you tomorrow?" I tried not to sound too put out.

"maybe not – works a bit hectic at the moment. I need to get going. I have a patient to see to…" he hung up, leaving me feeling torn.  
I felt, at the very least, hurt. I considered Jon to be one of my best friends of recent, and most certainly the closest friend in Gotham.

We drifted every so slightly out of contact after that. I saw him at work, but his cold eyes put me off asking anything of our kiss. That and how he had told me that Andy clearly liked me. He wasn't wrong, because it wasn't long before Andy formally asked me out on a date. My instinct was to say 'no' because I wasn't too sure if I felt the same way back. But I hadn't been out for so long, and I barely saw Jon any more.

"Go for it," I said, making no attempt to hide my lack of enthusiasm. This didn't deter Andy at all. He seemed too relieved to notice.  
"I'll pick you up at seven," he said triumphantly. I sighed to myself. I suppose it was better hat settling on the couch with a tub of ice cream and a spoon, as was my plan up until now. I toyed with the keys in my pocket, wondering what on earth I would wear, I hadn't been on a date for years. The closest thing had been the night Jon took me out, and that had gone so well.  
I was distracted enough to near enough walk into Jon as I made my way out of the station. The phrase, 'speak of the devil' shot to my mind.

"that's twice now," he said, without explanation.

"twice what?" curiosity speaking for me.

"Andy bumped into me too, although he seemed happier. It doesn't take a psychologist to work out why,"

I tried not to grimace in response. He was trying to be friendly again. Unsurprisingly, he picked up on my far from gleeful mood.  
"Fiona…I'm sorry," he said, awkwardly. I looked at him questioningly, although I think I could tell what he meant by that. I didn't want to let him know he had confused, and therefore, upset me with that quick kiss.  
"have a nice time tonight. You can tell me about it some time, I guess,"

We spent another awkward couple of seconds stood like statues, until both of us went on our own way. Me towards my car, and him towards Gordon's office.

I got home just in time to miss the phone ringing. The answer machine beeped in to reveal it was only my mother. I grumbled in disappointment, despite telling myself I didn't know who I wanted to be ringing.

It was just the usual, "ringing up to check on you, but surreptitiously trying to find excuses for you to move back 'home' and/or find a husband and have babies"

I resisted the urge to pick up and tell her a slightly ruder version of 'get lost'.

I loved my mother, most of the time, but she did like to wind me up. Besides I didn't have time, just yet, to go through why I had moved, yet again. I had a date to get ready for. A fact I would later show of to my mother, despite not knowing if there would be more.

But of course there were more dates. Andy was surprisingly gentlemanlike, not to mention slow. When it came to relationships, he was actually rather shy. It was somewhat of a relief. It came as a relief to me that he still liked me, even after a couple of kiss. The last guy that had kissed me, well, I barely saw Jon now.

Still, I couldn't help but find the whole thing rather…boring.

We saw each other at work, and it was always the same.

He asked me out, and it was always the same. Always a meal, and at the same restaurant until I pointed it out. I was learning that Andy was a traditional, but simple, kind of man. And I learnt that would probably never fall head over heel for him. He didn't seem to notice this at all. That is, until I was running behind when he came to pick me up for our weekly trip to "The Little Gourmet".

"Oh sorry!" I apologised as soon as opening the door.  
"I'll be a few minutes, come in. Have a drink for a sec," I was wandering around looking for my shoes.

Andy stood at the door, and I chuckled to myself at how he looked like a bouncer.

"Have a drink," I repeated, going from one room to the next. He didn't make a move.  
"Or you can help me find the other shoe," I held up the one I had successfully found.

He came further into my apartment, scanning it calmly. I sighed to myself.

"what are these?" he asked, indicating towards to vase of dying pink flowers.  
I smiled to myself.  
"some, rather old, flowers. From Jon." I regretted adding the last part when I saw his face.

"oh…"

He bent down a picked up the second shoe from behind a table leg.  
"don't worry about tonight," he said, handing me the shoe.  
"what do you mean?" I asked, biting my lip.  
"Don't worry about the date: I know you aren't that into me. It's fine,"

I looked at him guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to lead you on, because that's is pretty much what I was doing…" I said, as apologetically as I could.

He shook his head.  
"Nah. I pretty much knew I didn't really had a chance, " he looked back at the flowers.

"would it help if I tried to bring down a whole city?"  
I frowned. "Andy…I don't –"

"okay…what if I went to Arkham?" he was smiling slightly now, enjoying what he thought to be an effective tease.  
"please shut up Andy. And get lost if you don't."

"fine. I guess I better get lost then." He said with a grin, opening the door to leave. He turned last minute, "I have it! I could study psychology"  
I shut the door on him, leaning on it when it was closed, and looking at the flowers.

Andy's teases were more true than he, or I, had realised. I made a beeline for my purse, and took out my phone.

I toyed with what I was going to say as it rung, but as soon as Jon answered, I knew.  
"would you like to come over for tea?" I said, cutting into his question of whether I was ok. To my surprise, he said yes.

I opened the door not twenty minutes later.

"oh you're," Jon indicated to my dress. I ignored the comment as I let him in.  
"me and Andy broke up," I said coolly.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear…" he held out a red rose, "well, not that sorry," he admitted as I took the flower coyly.

"oh really?" I built up the courage to ask, "why's that?" Jon rolled his eyes in reply.  
My shoulders sagged in slight pity. His eyes conveyed to me what he couldn't. He had been torn up inside lately.  
"then why not say something? You kissed me one day, then the next let me date someone else,"

"well…I didn't stop you, that is right…" he started.  
"you told me to have a nice time!" I said incredulously. I couldn't help but smile as Jon put a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess I thought…you would be better off with him than me. I mean… just look at my past! I'm not a great person to be around," I was close enough now to hear that his breathing was heavy and slow, he was finding opening up distressing.

"Well, I obviously think quite the opposite," I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, relishing the tingling sensation it gave me. This prompted Jon to pull me into a deeper embrace which set my heart and lungs on fire. I wrapped my arms around his neck gleefully and dug one hand into his dark hair. I felt his own arms wind around my shoulders and waist. Too soon, he pulled back, murmuring lightly as he did, "I wont leave this time."  
"Good," I replied just as quietly.  
"I don't suppose you brought any food," I said, surprising Jon somewhat.  
"uh…no,"

"Ill guess we'll have to go out then, at least I'm dressed," I said, laughing faintly.

"Let me just find my shoes…"


End file.
